Vehicles having tracked or partially tracked running gear ride over a closed loop of interconnected links or pads. The vehicle rolls forward over the links on road wheels having rubber covered metal rims. The road wheels act as the interface between the tracks and vehicle body, and spread the weight of the vehicle over the tracks. The road wheels are connected to the vehicles body through a suspension system that helps minimize shock and vibrations. The road wheels therefore suffer from varying stresses that can cause bending and deflection particularly of the rims. These road wheels have previously been made of heavy rolled steel or aluminum to resist such stress and bending moments, but the weight of the wheels impacts cost, fuel efficiency, and transportability. Therefore, road wheels of lesser weight but comparable or greater strength and durability, which can also be easily manufactured, are sought.